


High School Sweethearts

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: You realize that you might have been unofficial high school sweethearts with your former high school best friend. (With some help from the old best friend's new best friend.)





	High School Sweethearts

No matter what anybody said, you believed that New Jersey was truly the best place in the world. You, of all people, should know how your home state stood with the rest of the world. You had spent every single day of your life since graduation experiencing the world first hand. If there was a place that you would end up loving more than New Jersey, you had yet to find it. However, you did know that it wasn’t in America, Mexico, England, or Germany, even if those places all had their own special qualities. That being said, you were happier than ever to be back home, even if it was just for some presentation at your old high school. Jersey was home and you were getting to see a very important person you hadn’t seen in literal years. 

“Mama, I’m home!” you yelled as you entered your childhood home. The smell of your mother’s home cooking filled your nostrils and you realized that you hadn’t eaten since you left the airport in New York. “Smells good, what’s for dinner?” 

“The neighbors are coming by, so don’t touch,” your mother said and you nodded, knowing better than to even try to get a taste before. “If you’re really hungry, there’s leftovers from last night you can warm up while you wait. It’ll be a few hours at the very least.” 

“Leftovers now it is,” you decided aloud. You reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the tupperware bowl of food your family had consumed the previous night. You warmed it up in the microwave and then took it downstairs to the basement, where your family was. You found your little brother playing a video game with your neighbor and high school crush, Daria. You knew that she was looking good, you followed her on social media and you watched her wrestle all the time, but you hadn’t expected all of you high school feelings about her to surface. 

“Hey (Y/n),” Daria said, smiling at you. Your brother turned his head and smiled excitedly, which gave you just enough time to set down your food before he launched himself at you. He had gotten a lot bigger since you’d been here last, which made you officially the smallest of your siblings. “Wanna play?” 

“I’m good watching for now, give you two a chance to warm up before I school you,” you said cockily. You let go of your brother and picked up your food before taking the only empty seat on the couch. It was next to Daria, which you made you feel a bit nervous. Although it wasn’t as if you hadn’t sat that close to each other every single time you’d hang out down here before. “How long are you in town D?” 

“I’ve got a week and a half off, my friend Mandy’s coming down in a couple days. You guys are gonna love each other,” Daria said and you nodded. You knew who Mandy Rose was, Daria’s new best friend, and you weren’t completely sure how excited you were to meet her. It’d be cool, you were now quite the wrestling fan and she was a pretty big deal, but she was closer to Daria than you were and the idea of that rubbed you the wrong way. 

“Sounds great.” You smiled and Daria went back to the game with your brother. You had to admit that he was good at this game, but you’d been unbeatable the last time you were here and in your travels you found yourself with a lot of free time for video games. They may not have been this particular game, but the genre of fighting games was your absolute favorite and there was a lot of content for you to play through. After the three of you had gotten tired of games, you went outside to play touch football with a couple of your brother’s friends. Daria would be fine, she had always been the athletic one and looked to be in the best shape of her life, but you on the other hand, would not be fine. Sports had never been your strong suit, even when Daria managed to get you to play, you managed to find yourself in the position with the least amount of running. Now, you kind of wished that you hadn’t overlooked that aspect of athletics.

At dinner it became obvious that Daria had definitely been here a few days already. All of the questions seemed to be aimed at you and you kind of hated it. Reliving your adventures was always fun, but you’d much rather do it through writing than have to answer a million questions that you didn’t have the answer to half of. Daria seemed to be more content listening to you answer everybody’s questions than asking her own, which you were eternally grateful for. After dinner, your brother, Daria, and you were put in charge of clean up, which went a lot faster than it had when you were teenagers. Your brother was sent to his room to finish up his homework and Daria took you out for drinks. That, was your first mistake of the night. Even though you would have a drink or two in every city, town, and village you visited, you were still a lightweight, and Daria was definitely still way above your tolerance level. Yet, you attempted to match her drink for drink and shot for shot, which is how you found yourself in her car at 6:30 on the road to pick up Mandy in New York. 

“You look a little rough.” Daria laughed and while you loved the sound of it, the noise still made your brain melt a little. “Take a nap, I promise not to fall asleep.” 

“I wasn’t even afraid of that until you mentioned it asshole,” you said and she slapped your arm. You loved how the two of you easily fell into your old routine of banter. It was something you didn’t believed could be lost with time, just like your feelings for her. “Now, I’m definitely not going to be able to sleep.” 

“No, you need to sleep. Come on, you’re obviously still tired from driving earlier and then I kept you out pretty late,” Daria said, pulling off to the side of the road. “It’s not that long of a drive and if you’re asleep, you can’t be in pain from that hangover.” 

“Good point,” you agreed as you leaned your seat back to lay down. “How are you not hungover D?” 

“Well, I am a little bit, but I’m not a lightweight like you babe,” Daria said and just like old times, your stomach did flips when she called you “babe.” You felt stupid and bit your lip to keep yourself from saying something dumb from your nostalgic flash of hormones. You ended up falling asleep less than 5 minutes after she’d suggested it, exhaustion catching up with you. When you woke up again it was because Daria was carrying you up to somebody’s house or apartment. “Afternoon sleepyhead.” 

“Strong,” you mumbled, nuzzling your head into her neck as she continued to carry you. After a few seconds you realized what was going on and wiggled out of her grasp and onto your own two feet. “Sorry about that.” 

“It was fine, I had Mandy on speaker for most of the drive. She’s pretty excited to meet you,” Daria said and if Mandy knew who you were it was because Daria had mentioned you. If Daria was mentioning you, that meant Daria was thinking of you. Before Daria could knock on the door, it opened, a blonde woman coming out and closing it after her. “Mandy, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Mandy.” 

“Nice to finally meet the high school sweetheart,” Mandy said and your eyes went wide as you looked at Daria. You swore that it was just your eyes adjusting to the light, but it looked like Daria was blushing a bit. “I’m joking, don’t have a heart attack. Although from what I hear, I’m not too far off the mark.” 

“I mean, we were practically a thing, minus the whole makeouts and sex part. I took her on friend dates, had my jackets and hoodies stolen, and we had absolutely no concept of personal space,” Daria said and Mandy smiled as she put her arm around your shoulders. “If you think about it, we are high school sweethearts aren’t we?” 

“Sure Dar,” you said, leaning into her touch. She tightened her grip on you a bit and you felt impossibly safe in that moment with her, even though your heart was beating faster than it ever had in your entire life. You knew that Daria was joking around with Mandy about this, but it still made you incredibly happy and your heart race for the time being. “As my sweetheart, you can cuddle with me when we get to the hotel we’re checking into tonight.” 

“Hotel?” Daria asked and you nodded. “Nobody mentioned that earlier.” 

“You’ve been driving all day, you’ll insist on starting the drive back tonight, and I’m not about to drive all night because I’m too hungover to really argue with you tonight,” you said and Mandy smirked at the two of you. Daria nodded and walked back to the car with you, letting Mandy drive you to get dinner. The two of you sat in the backseat, this time Daria fitting perfectly into your arms. 

“Hey, I love you,” Daria whispered in your ear and you smiled at her. “Like I’m legitimately in love with you (Y/n).” 

“I love you too, but how could I not? I mean, you are my high school sweetheart,” you said and Daria rolled her eyes at you. 

“Not together my ass,” Mandy said from the driver’s seat and Daria let out a little giggle. “You guys are fucking ridiculous.” 

“Yeah, ridiculously cute,” you said under your breath and Daria leaned up and pecked your lips. You mustered up all of your courage and tilted her chin up and gave her the most nerve-wracking kiss of your entire life. After years of pining after your best friend, you could finally say that she was yours.


End file.
